New Moon: How it Really Went Down
by Emmet-Cullen-and-New-Moon-luvr
Summary: What if Edward didn't really want to let go and Bella made plans with Victoria and cliff diving was an act. Well this is how new moon went down get really give much detail and don't want to spoil it. First Fanfic
1. Why

Disclaimer:

me: I own twilight

Emmet: No you don't

me: how about I only own you

Emmet: heck no

me: fine i don't own twiligt

Emmet: good puppy now do you want a biscut

me: yes and do you want a bear

"Ugh! Don't make me snap my fingers in a z formation, hip rotation, eye circulation, elbow, elbow, wrist, wrist, ooh honey you just got dissed, dissed." LOL just had to add that (not mine)

BOV

"Bella will you take a walk with me?" he asked

"Sure" I said I knew this had to be something serious. We walked a few minutes and then we stopped

"We need to talk." His voice grim

"Were leaving"

"Where are we going" I asked shocked

"You are not going anywhere"

"Okay," I said. "I'll come with you"

"You can't it is not a good place for you"

"I am not good for you Bella"

"Why not you are my bf"

"Bella I don't want you to come with me" he said coldly

"You………….don't……want me?"

"No!"

"Well that changes things"

"Don't do this" I said

"You are not good for me."

"Well if that is what you want"

He nodded

"Wait I thought you loved me"

"My kind are very good liars"

"So let me get this straight you don't love"

"That's right"

"Well then send my farewells to your family because I can't stick around."

"I shall"

"And one other thing GOOD BY Edward I hope we will meet again someday"

"I hope so and good by to you Bella."

As I started to leave it felt like someone was behind me and guess who Edward was there.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" I shouted

"I just wanted to give you a good by hug."

"Wait you just said you didn't love me and now you are trying to give me hug."

"Yeah I thought it would be a nice gesture"

"Go away Edward"

After I said that I ran and he didn't follow me thankfully. A few minutes later I got home to see his car there, with him waiting beside the car.

"Well I guess this is good by then." He said

"Well it is, now go." I said

"I will always love you in a way" he said miserably

"I will always love you in a way too." I said

Then he left me at last.

I later that day told Charlie I broke it off with Edward. He was relieved when I said that. You know what I Think is very depressed right now and probably thinks I am too. What a loser

A few months later I met up with Victoria which was fine I wanted to be changed anyway.

"Hi Victoria." I said joyfully

"Well if it isn't little Bella."

I knew what she wanted and so I was ready for that.

"Umm can you change me?" I asked politely

"What you want to be changed." She asked bewildered

"Yeah!" I said

"What will your poor little Edward think?"

"He left me."

"Oh is that so." She said

"Victoria you know how you want to avenge James death by making it mate for mate."

"Yes."

"Well I was thinking why me and not Edward"

"I chose you because you were easier"

"Oh well you will change your mind after I tell you my plan."

"Well what is this plan?"

"Well you know how Alice sees the future."

"Yeah"

"I know how to use it against her."

"How?"

" Well I will go cliff diving and she won't see me surface and think I am dead and tell everybody that meanwhile you will already be in the water and that is when you will change me and they will never find out."

"Wow that does sound good."

"I know meanwhile Edward will be suicidal and asked to be killed by the volturi but will beat him there by making the planes go out of control."

"I like the way you think and will go through with the plan."

"Excellent."

"And did you know Edward can't read my mind.'

"How very interesting"

"Okay let's do it but don't stay to close to me so they don't catch on."

Okay so a few days later we decide to start the plan. First I decide to go cliff diving and then Victoria goes in the water already.

I just jumped off the cliff and imagined Alice getting the vision of me dying and freaking out because I don't resurface.

Victoria is in the water right on cue. Then I got down really deep and bit and released me to change. I guess her venom is stronger because it only took to days for my transformation and funeral.

Surprisingly during my funeral all the Cullen's showed up even Edward. After becoming a vampire I got some unique gifts which were the ability to change appearances (which came in handy for the funeral), I could read mines, the ability to eat normal food and like it, telekinesis, the ability to see the future, and also to become invisible also with that I could become a ghost.

Everyone at the funeral was shocked that this could happen even the Cullen's who thought of me like a daughter. Edward was so upset and was saying it was his fault I jumped. After the funeral Victoria dug me out and told me I did a good job I did later I went to the Cullen's house and pretended I was the ghost of Bella Swan. They were terrified and I loved it. Edward was the first to try to communicate with me.

"Is that you Isabella?" he asked cautiously

"Yes I am the ghost of her."

"Why did you jump off the cliff?" he asked while the others still looked shocked

"Well because you left me and ripped a hole out of my heart and I couldn't live another day."

"I am sorry I thought it was for the best so you wouldn't be hurt." He said

"Well look at me know I am dead because of you."

"I knew I shouldn't of left."

"Well you should have thought of that sooner." I said, "And look what happened to me I thought you loved me and weren't such an arrogant jerk."

Then Esme started to talk.

"Is that true Edward is that why we left and not because Bella threatened to tell are secret if we didn't." she said

"I am sorry Esme I thought it was the right thing to do." said Edward.

"Well know look at her she is dead I already lost a son and now I lost a daughter." Esme scolded.

"I am sorry Esme I never meant to put you through It." said Edward

Then Carsile started to speak.

"Edward I thought you loved her." Said Carsile angrily

"I still do even though she is gone." Said Edward "She was the love of my life"

"Look what you did to her you left her to die." Carsile shouted angrily

Then Alice started to talk.

"I can't believe you Edward you made her sound evil." scolded Alice

"And I am sorry that I did I just felt like we should go." Said Edward

"Don't take it out on Edward I am sure he wanted me to die." I commented

"How could you say that I loved you so much?" Said Edward

"Yeah sure I believe you," I said "So that is why you left my and lied about me being evil all because you loved me.

Then Rosalie started to speak.

"Now look at she can't have any of the human experiences you wanted her to have and if you gave her other wish to become a vampire she would still be here."

"I know" said Edward

Then Emmet and Jasper started to talk at the same time.

"We loved her." They said "She was fun to have around with all her funny human moments"

"We will all miss her" Edward said

"As I will miss you all but more than I will miss Edward" I said

"Good by" I said and then I became invisible

Though the Cullen's continued talking.

"I will miss her so much" said Esme

"That is it I am going to Volterra" Edward shouted "I can't take it anymore!"

"What" shouted "As much as we hate you we don't want you to die?"

"Well you must remember when I said I wasn't going to out live her by long and now I must go." Said Edward

By this time I and Victoria were already on our way to Italy. On our way to Italy I told her about what happened and she laughed. Later that day we were in Italy and that was when I decided to read Edward's mind which is fun.

"Only 2 more hours until I meet fate" Edward thought.

We reached Volterra quickly and met Aro soon after. He was delighted to meet us. While we there I told him about Edward coming to get killed by you and asked if I could toy with him for a while and they said ok.

Edward came shortly after we discussed the matter giving me time to change back to the old boring Bella and shocked everyone.

He came in angry. Then I walked in front of him which made him think I was and illusion.

"Don't do this Edward you don't need to die."

"If it would mean that I would be with you I would die any day my love." Said Edward

"Edward I am not nor am I an illusion I was really there at your house."

"That can't be possible." Said Edward

"Well I am a vampire."

"If you are how come you are not stunningly beautiful?" Said a shocked Edward

"What do you mean are you trying to tell me I wasn't beautiful before because if you are you are so going to get it."

"No it is not that it is just you look and smell like the same Bella who died."

"Well it is one of my seven powers."

"Seven I only have one"

"Do you love me?"

"Will you show me what you really look like?"

"Fine"

"I love you only if you will be honest"

"Ok and I will love you only if you will never leave me."

"Ok but I have one question."

"Ok"

"How did you survive that jump?"

"Victoria saved me"

"How"

"You left me with her and Laurent and also for bonus werewolves."

"I am so sorry"

"Will you Bella Swan marry me?"

"Ok I will"

Then we left to catch our flight home (JK) oh did I forget to mention I can teleport well I can. Edward was still amazed when we got home. When we arrived the rest of the family went into shock that I came back. Though everybody was happy and amazed by my powers.

"Just to make everybody mad at Edward for what he did."

"Your thinking how did I do it But how did I well now that I am a vampire I have 8 or 9 powers."

"Wow" they all said in unison

"And guess what else I can do."

"What"

"I could change other people's appearances"

"But how?" said Edward

"Watch me"

And then I made Alice have pink hair.

"You know what that means," said Esme "we could live in forks until we look old"

"Yay" they all screamed

Then I became invisible which made them think I was an illusion but really I was walking behind Emmet to scare him which was fun.

Later that year I became I transfer student at forks high school.

I became married to Edward

Then a few weeks later I suggested that all of us head to Alaska. Later that week we all went. When we were there I decided that we all should play a game of hide and seek. And all the Cullen's agreed. First one to be the seeker was Edward and I was glad because I still was seeking revenge on him for leaving me. When we started he counted to 1000. So as soon as became invisible I had an idea why not make believe I really died. First I thought where I could find a body to burn which had to be a female of course but then I remembered it would be easy. So I found the body which had already been dead thankfully and I started to make a fire quickly time was running out. Meanwhile Alice had a vision all she saw was a body of a girl burning that looked exactly like me only she was cut up because that is how vampires die. Then as soon as she saw that she ran to the spot where I supposedly was being burned.

"Edward" Alice screamed "Bella is being burned in the fire and if you don't believe me come here yourself.

Soon Edward came running to Alice.

"Alice what happened" screamed Edward

"I don't know I had a vision of her being burned and then I came rushing to find but to only to find that it was too late." Said Alice

"Did you see who killed her?" asked Edward

"No" replied Alice

"This can't be happening I just got her back and became her husband all to loose her all over again." Sobbed Edward

By that time the whole family came to the fire becoming shocked by the scene.

What happened was all they could ask.

Then Alice began to speak.

"I had a vision of her being burned and rushed to the scene only to find out that it was too late." Said Alice

"Did you see who did this?" questioned Carsile

"Sadly not" replied Alice

Then before anyone noticing I popped up behind Edward and whispered boo. Leaving everybody shocked.

"H h-how" Edward stuttered

"Well it wasn't easy finding a look alike and tearing her to shards."

"But it all looked so real" said Edward

"I can have that effect on people."

"But Alice saw you being burned"

"But all she really saw was the burning not who had done it."

"Oh" he stated dumb founded

"All I can say now is that you're not a very good seeker or that you can't play hide and seek."

Alice began to speak.

"How could you fool me like that" she said angrily

"Well I still had to get a little more revenge on Edward."

"Well you sure fooled me."

"How come you made it seemed like you were dead?" he said

"Well how come you left me and told your family lies about me?"

"Touché" replied Edward

"Way to go Bella I didn't know you could pull that off" exclaimed Emmet

"I am so glad we didn't loose you." Said Carsile and Esme in unison

"Do you forgive me now love" said Edward

"Maybe"

"Please I will always hate myself for leaving you." Said Edward

"For now"

"Thank you" he exclaimed

After we returned back to Forks it was time to go hunting. While leaving I thought of a great plan. After everyone left I thought I would leave a note to Edward saying that by the time he read that I would already be in Japan and also saying it was the best for us and that he wasn't good enough for me thought not really being there just staying at the house invisible. Also saying I didn't love him anymore.

They came home around midnight that day to find my note on the dining room table. As soon as Edward saw it he grabbed it and ripped it open. He became instantly depressed.

"What is it Edward?" questioned Carsile

"She is gone" sobbed Edward

"What this can't be you were her everything how could she just leave you." Carsile replied

"Well it says she doesn't love me anymore and it would be the best for both of us a clean break." Stated Edward

"I can't believe it she is such a nice girl" cried Esme while everyone else stood shocked

"I am going to my room." Edward solemnly replied

I followed him inconspicuously.

For months Edward just sat in his room depressed and only coming out to eat. Than in an instant he was going to go to the meadow to remember the happier times between them. When he was there he started to have illusions of me like I did of him I was in danger. SO then he would be in the meadow all the time just talking to himself. After this had gone on for about a week I thought it was time to show my self but if he said I was to cruel to him I would show him the note he wrote to me when he left. Then as he was sitting in his room one day I appeared.

"You know sitting in this room all day is very boring it is much more fun when we go out to the meadow" I said

"Bella?" asked a confused Edward

"The one and only"

"But you're supposed to be in Japan"

"No silly I never left you I just merely became invisible"

"But how could you be so cruel leaving that awful note"

"Where is that note I wrote you love?"

"Right here"

"Could I have it please?"

"Sure"

"Ok thank you I want you to have a look at this note and the note you left me"

"They are the exactly the same"

"Yep you left me with that note it is as cruel and unselfish as the note I left you because they are the same"

"I didn't know it felt that bad to you and I am sorry"

"You know this is the exact same thing I did when you left me I sat in my room depressed all day (JK) going and out somewhere just to hear your vice like you did in the meadow only I jumped off a cliff."

"You know about that?"  
"Yes I never left your side "

"But why would you do this to me"

"What you did this to me don't you forget I just thought you should go through some of my pain"

"I didn't know it was that bad I am so sorry"

"I accept your apology"

"Thank you and will you ever leave me again"

"No I already got my revenge"

"Thank you because I can't live without you"

"Ok fine now let us tell everyone I am here and never left"

"I never you had so much power"

"Well I do now let us go"

"Ok"

"Everyone else was down stairs"

"Hi"

"Bella we thought you were in Japan" they all asked

"Nope I never left I just disappeared "

"Why would you do that to us" said Esme

"It really was only meant for Edward because he left me that same note and ran away from my telling me I wasn't good enough and a clean break would be good."

"You wrote that to her Edward" cried Esme

"Yes I thought it was the best for everyone" said Edward

"I acted the same way he did."

"So you made Edward for revenge"

"Basically I thought he deserved it"

"Well then Bella what other powers do you have?" asked and amused Carsile

"Well I can teleport, become invisible, metamorphosis into anything I want, telekinesis, tell the future, become transparent, and eat normal regular food and not drink blood if I don't want and become full.

"Wow" was all a stunned Carsile could say

"How did you get so many?" asked a jealous Alice

"I don't know but I am glad I do."  
"That's not fair" said Emmet

"Life's not fair"

"Well I know we know how you can trick us in so many ways." Said Rosalie

Then a made Carsile disappear into thin air leaving everyone confused.

"Carsile my love where are you my love?" cried Esme

"He still in this room just invisible"

"Can you make him reappear" asked Esme

"Ok"

Carsile came back.

"You shouldn't do that Bella." Scolded Esme

"I know and I won't to it again or make Edward suffer again"

"Thank you" Edward said gratefully

So then life was back to what normal would be for the all of us. Well it was normal up until today'

Flashback

The doorbell rang and I said I would get it and I did. To my surprise it was ………………….. well you will find in a second like I am going to give that away.

"Why hello Bella"

"Aro?"

To be continued …………………………………..

(In my mind Aro looks like the joker in the new batman movie)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi author here I was just wondering if my story was that bad I mean I know there are a few errors but could some one review I don't care if it is a mean review its ok if it is criticism but your making me feel like it was the worst story ever.

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Hey yall I I was wondering if anybody had Ideas for me for a new story I really need help please help me


End file.
